In your eyes
by ZHANGSIY
Summary: She is lucky but unlucky at the same time.


CHAPTER 1

Morning, at dawn, the streets have been cross parked by human pull carts. Sellers of small roadside stalls started selling breakfast and began crying and the boss's face is looming in the steaming. There has been a pull carts parked in front of the Jiang red paint gate under two buttonwoods, The puller of that cart covers his eyes, sat on the foot, leaned against the seat and fell asleep. This pull carts guy called Dabao is Jiang's parents hired to pull carts. He tall and strong build, tanned skin is not the same, big round eyes, thick black eyebrows, an aquiline nose look very serious and honest.

"Yo, so early ah, Dabao."  
"Yo, You even did not wake up but run out and wait for business!"

Many ran to pull the car gave him a passing hello, whether he saw or did not see. Bao is a very lovely people. In leisure time, everyone in the plane trees scrape are busy in teasing. Jiang's family are good to give delicious foods to Dabao. And he will be just yelling people eating together.

The sun slowly rises through the tree leaves floating down the Jiang's homesteads A drop of dew is flashing light under sunshine.

Heart pounding the door, a few times later the door was soon opened. An eighteen-year-old girl came out. She is the daughter of the Jiang's home, called JiangLingyue, with lively light, slender Tingting, plate with flowers braided girl child, glossy black hair,wearing a purple embroidered flower sin white short gown,wide sleeves golden satin trimmed with silver roll burst wide purple follow up with a young girl with her reunion, two long pony tail tied simple, light yellow clothes child, loose yellow pants, she is close joint of Jiang Lingyue called Jieer.

Jieer is eager to follow the pace, grumbled: "You, you really decided not to meet and say hello, ah?"  
"Mother, still asleep!" Lingyue picks the eyebrows, "this is my filial piety, she was not feeling well recently, I don't want to let her get up early. She is tired enough."

JiangLingyue takes a look of Jieer, knew what she was worried about, and playfully said, "Rest assured, I will not hurt you,say I stole out just fine."  
JiangLingyue is talking briskly with a cute face, but yet ladylike charm,It is easy to see that she ahs received etiquette education from an early age.

Mother is in the business field with their parents who work,but also to retain the traditional thinking very much in favor of women hold up one day open morality, therefore,the spirit of the river has always been the new month's education, do not wrap the foot, you can pay with a boyfriend,to learn the party school, etc.,notices her develop into a new era of woman's knowledge ceremony.

Jieer said: "I will go with you."

This is always subject to Wang wai mian run, tubesare uncontrollable, each always scolded addition to this,she was anything good, knowledgeable courageous, cheerful and comfortable, things altogether appropriate,for the servant does not always imperative to make dictated to. Entire river home,only one daughter, she was on the main master, too many people petit, she formed a little unruly little headstrong, those shortcomings could have loved her man as her pet advantages,without her acting like a child, the Jiang' family home will be stuffy.

Lingyue lifts her chin and looks Jieer, said: "No, but I am going to see Qiming, how can you follow me to interfere with?"

Jieer is so worried to said: ", if anything happened to you, what should I do -"

Jiang Lingyue quickly said: "OK, Qiming, what can I do ah, he in turn ahead of small stalls waiting for me."

Jieer said, "let come home!"

Jiang gets closer to Jieer with great care like saying something secret said, "Be stuffy in home!"

Jieer innocently bowed her head, said: "So... I'll be with you to meet him until the appointment place!"

Jiang shook the hand and said: "It's not necessary to be trouble!"

Jieer innocently looked at Jiang and begged. Although she knew goes out to play for sure, she still wanted her to stay. In case that Jiang's father found that, and scolded.

holds different ideas of raising his daughter from Mrs. Jiang, From a young age, Jiang was received very serious discipline, and believes that women should be well-educated and a model of propriety, the three obediences and the four virtues, so that in the future to marry into a good family. A master is educated by the parents and believes that only the brilliant generous and elegant women is eligible to be a first daughter-in-law.

Jiang saw Jieer the innocent faces and said: "well, follow me to the front!"

Jieer immediately smiled with mouth open and pace along.

Then Dabao followed too. Dabao pulled the car, looking at Jiang and asked politely, ", Do you need to use the cart? Dabao can send you there."

Hearing this voice of Dabao, Jiang is irritable, like a small thing have been blowed by plenty of obstacles. She said rritability, "Don't bother me! Do your own business and treat me like not existing like air!"

Jiang took fast paces of walking. Jieer also quickly stepped to follow. Dabao innocently pushed the car slowly back in place.

Jiang walked faster and faster while Jieer couldn't keep up with her. Jiang got a rapid turn. As soon as saw Jiang, put her pull, and darted away. Jieer turned and found she's disappeared, pouted the mouth and reluctantly stepped away.

Qian Qiming and Jiang met in school, they are good friends, played together, had dinner together after school. Qian Qiming likes Jiang and saw that she's the only one.

Qiming pulled Ling in hand, cheerily crossing the high streets and back lanes, and stopped behind a mountain. They looked each other in the eyes out of breath.

"Wow, so many years, never let her see!" Jiang said with a smile.

"This girl is so stupid!" Qian Qiming also said with a smile that eyes are turned into a line.

Qian Qiming is tall and handsome features, has just perfect shape outline on face, and known as the energetic with the innocence of childhood and cheerful.

Qiming loves playing the guqin, and play more delicately than many young ladies. Jiang always sat to listen to him quietly.

Qian Qiming is particularly good at flying a kite. It is easy to let the kite flying in the sky while Jiang cannot let the kite flying in the sky anyway. Every time Jiang let Qian Qiming to fly the kite.

The flowers fall in late autumn and sprout out next spring on time. But who can tell me why beautiful days cannot be back again? Naivete childhood is passing by anyway. Everyone knows it but have no courage to face it.

CHAPTER 2

After lunch, Jiang and Qiming are playing chess at pavilion next to the lotus pond in the garden, Seeing the housekeeper is carrying two boxes in hands and leading a woman and two seventeen eight-year-old girls to pass the garden, cross the moon gate and enter her father's house.

The two girls wear very decently: jet black hair is rolled into little flowers, where is hanging out of two long braids draped over the shoulder.

One girl has been silent , but another girl look around surprising.

Out of curiosity, Jiang and Qian Qiming peep outside the window. This window is branded with the red and green coloured glass windows. It is not so clear but also can vaguely see the figure in the room.

As soon as the woman comes inside, put out the cigarette, turned slowly. His face is serious and gradually covered with a thin lay of ash and gas, he sighed deeply and self reproach, "Over these years, let you be wronged, Nothing better than you come back!"

Mr. Jiang is tall,bearing extraordinary with a face of serious but hiddenly amiable.

"We're back, and never leave again." The woman said with deep feeling, eyes filled with tears.

Mr. Jiang gave her an equally soulful eyes, stepped to the front of her, clutched her hand, and sigh distressed.

"Dad," she cried. And her sharp eyes is staring at the . Mr. Jiang let go of the woman's hand, looked at the girl. The girl continued, "Over so many years, you live in this big house, but we lived a hard life outside. Although you don't miss us, I miss you, dad!"

"This house is yours! You are the master." Mr. Jiang went to touch her head, and looked at her in the eyes full of regret.

"Let Ms. Jiang come here." Mr. Jiang ordered.

Jiang Lingyue heard her dad's voice and pretended to come in from far away. Qian followed her.

Everyone was surprised to see that this young lady came here so quickly.

"Come on my child!" looked at her kindly and let her stand beside him.

Jiang Lingyue walked over there and looked the three women face to face.

A very beautiful woman, stately large Xiu clothing,exquisite appearance, looks very gorgeous glamorous. Two children both have eyes full of water, slim figures, . One of them has sharp eyes, uncovered evil. The other one is gentle and demure,very elegant.

Jiang master said:"This is your second mother."  
The master said Jiang, and did not thought about the feelings of jiang, he was thinking that they don't need to consider the child. What the parents did do not have to explain to the children. Besides the fact that it is and can not be changed, The only thing she can do is to accept. She had better accept. This thing doesn't depend on her.

JiangLingyue looked at her Dad surprisingly and waited for a reasonable explanation from her father.

"No other meaning. You have to call her mother. She is wife of your father. Additionally, this is your younger sister,Jiangyun Li, and this is your younger sister Jiang Xueli.

JiangLing eyes welled up in tears, interrupted her father and said, "Daddy,you failed to my mother and me."

"My child, I will be your mother from now on!"  
The second mother came to her,stroked her head softly.  
JiangLingyue unplug her hands and stood silently for a while and angrily walked away.


End file.
